Newt Scamander
'Newton Artemis Fido Scamander '(b. February 24th 115 BBY) is a Magizoologist and author. Biography Early Life Newt was born on February 24th 115 BBY. He developed an interest in magical creatures at an early age because his mother was a Hippogriff breeder. Newt dismembered Horklumps in his bedroom in 108 BBY. Hogwarts Newt began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st 104 BBY, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff. During his time at school, he enjoyed studying magical creatures and developed a friendship with Leta Lestrange, who also had an interest in magical creatures. In 99 BBY, Leta carried out an experiment with a Jarvey, which endangered the life of another student. Leta would have been expelled, but instead Newt took the blame. The Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, argued for Newt's behalf, but Newt was still expelled, although he was allowed to keep his wand. Ministry of Magic Work At some point from 98 BBY - 94 BBY, Newt was part of a Ministry of Magic program to wrangle Ironbelly dragons. The program was cancelled because the dragons only responded to Newt while they tried to eat everyone else. Newt joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He spent two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before he was transferred to the Beast Division. Newt's extensive knowledge of magical creatures led to rapid promotions and propelled him into a career as a magizoologist, which his family weren't happy with. Writing a Book In 94 BBY, Newt was commissioned by Augustus Worme to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Newt only earned two Sickles a week at the time, and was more than happy to get extra money while travelling the world. Newt travelled to over 100 regions across Scalpor to research his book. He observed many different creatures, noting their abilities and gaining their trust. He kept a magically-expanded suitcase full of the creatures he studied. At some point, Newt met an Obscurial. While the host (an 8 year old girl) died, Newt was able to contain her Obscurus within his suitcase. Run-In With MACUSA To be added Re-Capturing His Creatures To be added Another Obscurial To be added Helping to Capture Grindelwald To be added Returning Home and Publishing His Book To be added Further Ministry Work To be added In 33 BBY, Newt was awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class for his services to magizoology. He was also awarded with his own Chocolate Frog Card. Later Life Newt married Tina Goldstein. They had at least one child and one grandson, Rolf. By 22 BBY, Newt was retired and living with Tina and their three pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. He was known to be studying Fire Slugs in rainforests at this time. In the 19 BBY - 18 BBY school year, Newt visited Hogwarts. After Rolf married Luna Lovegood and had children with her, Newt became the great-grandfather of Lorcan and Lysander. Newt was still alive by 5 ABY, where he wrote a foreword to the new edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. In this foreword, Newt finally confirmed he was the first to capture Grindelwald in 86 BBY, confirmed he wasn't sent to MACUSA by Dumbledore, and confirmed his role in fighting Grindelwald over the following 20 years. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities To be added Weaknesses To be added Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Category:100-2 Category:Wizard Category:Scalpor Category:115 BBY Births Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Hufflepuff